


Жажда мести

by Nial



Series: Шоколадные лягушки со вкусом васаби [1]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial
Summary: Иногда мир взрослых несправедлив.





	Жажда мести

**Author's Note:**

> Кумико на пятом курсе Гриффиндора, Тетсу там же на четвертом курсе, Минору на четвертом курсе Хаффлпафа.

Дуэльный зал трещал от магии. Повсюду сверкало белым, желтым, красным. Лучи заклинаний отскакивали от прозрачного купола, возвращались обратно и врезались в протего. Резкий голос превращал латынь в длинные матерные тирады, от которых покраснел бы смущенно даже привыкший ко всему портовый грузчик.  
  
— Думаешь, к ней уже можно подойти? — Минору неуверенно посмотрел на друга, и Тетсу через пару секунд раздумий все-таки отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Рано еще.  
  
Минору кивнул и на всякий случай направил поток магии в едва заметный защитный барьер. Он окружал его и Тетсу плотным кольцом и был хоть какой-то гарантией их безопасности. Все-таки Кумико не зря называли сильнейшей ведьмой за последние два десятилетия. Вставать против нее в пару на практических занятиях никто не хотел.  
  
Вокруг царила сумасшедшая свистопляска. Красивая, как девятый вал. Жуткая, как страшилка у костра. Тетсу и Минору лежали, прижавшись к полу, потому что один луч уже пробил щит в наиболее тонком месте и стоя ждать второго они не стали. Но уйти и оставить Кумико одну они тоже не смогли. Не сейчас, когда она им доверилась настолько, что показала ту сторону, о которой никто не знал. Несмотря на всю свою сырую мощь, Кумико была хрупкой. Маленькой. Тетсу и Минору впервые увидели в ней девушку. Он шмыгала покрасневшим носом, глотала злые слезы и выглядела потерянной в этом страшном взрослом мире. Ее хотелось защитить, но сейчас это было слишком опасно. Поэтому они лежали и надеялись на умение Кумико себя контролировать. О том, что ей было пятнадцать, они не думали, хотя сами были лишь немного младше. Это ведь тот самый паршивый возраст, когда нервы натягиваются до предела, гормоны создают не только прыщи, но и вспышки ярости, а еще у Кумико магии было куда больше, чем она могла укротить. Так что их надежда была маленькой, неоправданной и смелой.  
  
Кумико стояла в центре, изгибалась змеей, уклонялась от собственной магии и посылала новые лучи в атаку — и отсутствие противника ей не мешало. Она, обычно аккуратная, застегнутая на все пуговицы, была непривычно растрепанной. Волосы танцевали что-то припадочное и дикое, путаясь в потоках магического ветра, школьная мантия агрессивно рычала, трепыхалась складками и полями, а на щеке краснела свежая царапина. Лицо, слегка загорелое из-за тренировок по квиддичу, сейчас белело от гнева, как луна на черном предгрозовом небе. Кумико выглядела напряженной, как струна, как натянутая тетива лука, но руки держали палочку нежно и расслаблено, а движения больше напоминали танец.  
  
Кумико пыталась не ненавидеть.  
  
Получалось у нее плохо. Перед глазами всплывало перечеркнутое следом от проклятия лицо Тетсу, лежавший без сознания Минору и паскудные рожи студентов Слизерина. Кумико до сих пор не поняла, как удержала себя в руках и не прокляла всех шестерых. Что не убила, понятно. Сидеть в Азкабане из-за малолетних уголовников, не умеющих решать проблемы никаким другим образом, кроме грязной подлой драки, не было никакого желания. Но проклясть было можно. Чем-нибудь простым, но действенным, показательным, как прилюдная порка.  
  
— Ублюдки, — зарычала Кумико диким зверем, и от потока сырой магической волны чуть не снесло щит. Минору и Тетсу отлетели к стене и поставили слабенький новый щит. Не то, чтобы он их спас, если что. — Не прощу.  
  
Кумико никогда не поддерживала вражду факультетов, даже на соревнованиях. Но это был другой случай.  
  
— Тетсу, Минору, — Кумико повернулась к ним, и оба парня невольно сглотнули: красно-золотые символы факультета на ней смотрелись кровавыми пятнами. Но через пару минут, это ощущение немного сгладилось. Кумико небрежным жестом поправила одежду, прическу. Убрала палочку в ножны. Улыбнулась им так, что захотелось упаковать себя в доспехи и встать за ее спиной, чтобы ринуться в атаку по первому ее слову. — Мы этого так не оставим. Слышите? Если их покрывают учителя, мы сами научим их вести себя в приличном обществе.  
  
Тетсу и Минору понимающе кивнули. За год дружбы они успели привыкнуть, что Кумико отчебучивала такие решения, как дышала. Часто это было опасно, но не более, чем их предыдущие поступки. Слабая учеба. Драки. Издевательства над стариком Филчем. Кумико сначала надавала им по шапке, а потом взялась за них со всем свои пылом. Ее волновало, понимают ли они арифмантику и нравится ли им травология. Кумико знала о нежной любви Минору к готовке и о маленькой коллекции автомобилей Тетсу. За неполные двенадцать месяцев они оказались пусть не под нежным, но очень заботливом и надежным покровительством. И им обоим, лишенным родительской любви, это чертовски нравилось.  
  
Так что они приняли второе, после согласия поступить в Хогвартс, важное решение: помогать ей, чем смогут. Она так легко назвала их братьями, несмотря на страшные рожи, отвратительную успеваемость и отсутствие чистой крови, что теперь и Тетсу, и Минору чувствовали себя ей обязанными до гробовой доски. Поэтому решили постараться сделать для Кумико все, что было в их, двух разгильдях, силах. А если они все-таки переборщат… ну что ж. Запретный лес, конечно, был запретным не просто так. Но зато он был недалеко. А наколдовать лопаты они смогут: зря что ли Кумико вбивала в них трансфигурацию?


End file.
